Agatha Blackburn
Agatha Blackburn is the young daughter of Gideon Blackburn. Her mother died in childbirth, and she doesn't often get to see her father. Season 3 Bruises That Lie - '' (Mentioned)'' Mary Stuart and Gideon Blackburn are both frustrated with Queen Elizabeth. Elizabeth holds his daughter hostage, and then she keeps changing the price on her freedom. Mary tells him Gideon's spy Jeffrey will be returning to England soon, let him bring news to Elizabeth that she, the lonely, brokenhearted Queen has been seduced Gideon. Convince her that Gideon control her, and he'll have something to bargain with, to force Elizabeth to let him see Agatha. Weeks later, Gideon tells her the Queen is happy. Jeffrey reported their evening together, and Elizabeth's considering dates he might be allowed to travel home. Queen Elizabeth tells William Cecil that her inability to be with the one she loves doesn't mean no one else cannot be. She sends Agatha to her father, Gideon Blackburn in France and releases Lola's family. Weeks later, Mary tells Gideon she received news in a letter from Lola, Elizabeth is keeping her word. His daughter is coming to France. Gideon kisses Mary after she delivers the news to him. Succession No Way Out Gideon learns that Mary might have double-crossed them. His servant and a fellow-spy threatens Agatha in order to keep Gideon in line. Strange Bedfellow Gideon Blackburn tells Mary Stuart at this point, he thought he would be raising his daughter with his wife by his side. Instead, he's only just met his child, and his wife is dead. Gideon and Agatha Blackburn returned to England. Season 4 Playing With Fire - (Mentioned) Her father tells Elizabeth that Agatha is terminally ill when he's confronted on his absence from court. Love & Death Elizabeth gives Agatha one perfect last day by making her the 'Queen'. Agatha gladly accepts the offer and gets the chance to do things she's not normally allowed to do. When Elizabeth arrives the next morning to see her she learns that Agatha passed in the middle of the night so she goes into the chapel to grieve alongside Gideon. Hanging Swords Elizabeth and Gideon celebrate the life of Agatha. Gideon Blackburn asked Queen Elizabeth if what she told his daughter, Agatha, about heaven came so easily to her because it's what she told herself as a child. Elizabeth confirmed her father, King Henry VIII wanted little to do with her, and her mother, Anne Boleyn was killed before she turned three. Later, her sister, Mary Tudor locked her in The Tower of London and accused her of treason, and she never knew if they were coming for her next. So she told herself that story so she wouldn't be afraid. Unchartered Waters - (Mentioned) Gideon Blackburn grieves over his daughter offscreen. Coup de Grace - (Mentioned) Gideon Blackburn and Lord Narcisse met again in England. Gideon stated his queen executed Lola, and he understand his bitterness, but not to let his grudge push their countries to war, Elizabeth had no choice, and she suffered from the loss of Lola as well, admitting he had lost his wife and then his daughter, Agatha. A Bride. A Box. A Body. - (Mentioned) Notes * Sent a drawing to her father. Wedlock. * Finds out she will be traveling to France to visit her father. Bruises That Lie. * Mary Stuart bought her a doll from Rome.No Way Out. * Queen Elizabeth allowed her to play 'Queen For a Day' Love & Death. Appearances References }} Category:Character Category:English Category:Noble Category:Female Category:Deceased